It is known that for groups, and particularly in hospitals, the preparation of meals has particular constraints, because the simultaneous distribution of hot dishes at a desired temperature and cold dishes under good microbiological conditions is impossible to effectuate. For a number of years, the problem of feeding a large group under good conditions has been dealt with by a so-called "cold connection" technique.
In this known technique, one prepares and one cooks foodstuffs in a production unit or a central kitchen; the cooked foods are cooled by passage through a quick refrigeration unit, in which the cooked foods pass from a hot condition corresponding to a temperature comprised between 65 and 72.degree. C., to a cold condition equal to or less than 3.degree. C.; the cooked cooled foodstuffs are stored in a cold chamber at a temperature corresponding to the prevailing standards and less than 3.degree. C. for a variable storage time comprised between 1 and 21 days; the cooked foodstuffs are distributed according to the individual dishes and they are placed in receptacles of the type of cups, plates or other containers; the individual dishes of cooked foodstuffs are loaded in a refrigerated transport cart; the transportation of the individual refrigerated dishes by the refrigerated transport cart takes place toward the place of consumption; certain of the cooked dishes are restored in temperature to cause them to reach a temperature comprised between 65 and 72.degree. C.; and then the dish restored in temperature is placed on a tray with the cold dishes, and the individual consumer is served a meal thus comprising on the same tray refrigerated cooked dishes and cooked dishes restored in temperature.
In a similar manner, there is also used a technique of so-called "frozen connection", comprising a cycle of steps analogous to those described above for the so-called "cold connection" technique; the essential difference between the two techniques is that the temperature of refrigeration and storage is about 3.degree. C. in the case of a "cold connection", whilst the temperature of freezing and storage is less than -18.degree. C. in the case of the "frozen connection", which permits the storage of frozen foodstuffs for a storage time substantially greater, of the order of several months.
To practice the so-called "cold connection" or "frozen connection" techniques, it is known to use refrigerated transport carts.
These carts usually comprise two compartments or enclosures insulated from each other, more particularly a first enclosure in which are disposed on lateral supports trays with dishes not requiring temperature restoration, such as hors-d'oeuvres or desserts, and a second enclosure provided with a stack of electric heating plates in which are disposed the cups containing the dishes requiring temperature restoration.
Each of these two enclosures is associated with refrigeration means such as an evaporator with a fan, and cold accumulation means such as a block containing a eutectic liquid. These cold accumulation means can be common to the two enclosures.
These carts thus permit the practice of a process comprising the refrigeration, storage, transportation, and reheating of dishes which must be restored in temperature, and finally the distribution of the trays to the consumers, after having deposited the hot dish on the corresponding tray.
The drawback of this process is that the hot dish must be withdrawn from the corresponding heating plate before being, after its restoration in temperature, placed on the tray, just before giving the latter to the consumer.
This process thus requires supplemental work by service personnel who are involved in the distribution to consumers.
This handling of the hot dishes carries with it moreover risks of accidents which can give rise to burns and mistakes in the association of a hot dish with the cold dishes located on a tray. In the context of a hospital, that can have serious consequences for the patient in question.